To Win A Punk Diva's Heart
by Christal-R
Summary: Brian is falling in love with his and Paul's valet Ashley. Will he ever confess his true feelings and how far will he go to get her attention when there's someone else who catches her eye?
1. His Dream Girl

**Hey everyone, I posted a new story I got in mind lol. Here's a quick update I made. It's short but sweet (hopefully you think so too lol.) Please enjoy and give me your reviews. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 – His Dream Girl**

"It's so great out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure is."

The car was parked at a grassy area that was overlooking the view of a sandy beach. The sun was glowing at the horizon and the salty sea breeze blew past them.

"I love it here. It's so relaxing."

"I agree, especially when it's quiet."

He was right. The beach seemed to be secluded as they were the only two people there. The view was absolutely breathtaking. The sun was about to sink below the horizon as the sea was glistening in a yellow orange color. The waters calmly touched the sand and flowing back to the endless body of the sea. The wind sends out whispers to the ears of the two people who were sitting inside his car. The car roof was already folded automatically so they could be more absorbed into the surroundings.

It was simply beautiful.

He turned to look to her whose mind was absorbed by the view of the sunset. Her dirty blonde hair, her blue eyes and her smile made his heart beat faster. He beamed, knowing he has gotten the girl of his dreams. He had his one hand on the steering wheel while the other found its way to hers. She turned back to look at her side when she felt something and discovered that his hand was holding hers. She looked up at him and a smile was quickly spread across her face. That smile he loved to see the most.

"I never felt this way before," he told her. "I feel like I want to climb up a high mountain and shout to the world who much you meant to me."

"Well you could find one now if you like."

She laughed while he made a mischievous grin.

"You just gave me an idea."

"You're actually going to do that for real?"

He laughed. "Not the mountain part!"

She was a bit confused yet curious about what he was planning. "Okay then?"

He grinned and stood up from his seat and held onto to the edge of top edge of the windscreen.

"What are you doing?"

He winked at her. "You'll see."

The blonde woman's jaw was dropped with disbelief of what he was about to do.

"You're not…"

"Hello world!" he began shouting, cutting off her sentence. "I am proud to say that I'm with the most beautiful woman in this entire universe!"

"Oh Brian!" The blonde woman was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt so much!

"Hey little birdie!" he said sweetly as spotted a black bird from afar that seemed to be pecking into the sand for food.

"Guess what? I've got a beautiful woman here beside me, oh yes I do!"

"Brian, get down here this instant!"

The blonde woman tugged him down by the arm and forced him back into his seat. They were both laughing so hard.

"You're nuts you know that!" she asked.

Brian shrugged. "I guess I am."

"You are nuts!"

He laughed. "So what's a guy to do to make his feelings known?"

The blonde woman shook her head. "You always seem to surprise me."

"That's good to hear," he beamed. "As long as I got to see you smile all the time."

Her smile would always be infectious to him and he loved it that way. He smiled back and his hand was now linked back to hers and then he slowly lead closer to her.

"Brian!"

The couple were startled by an unexpected voice and turned to the back seats. His eyes were now wide with perplexity and disbelief of someone who might have happened to be hiding there. Could he have been in his car this whole time?

"Paul?" he asked in disbelief.

"Come on man, it's time to go."

"What the hell are you doing in the back seat?!"

The man frowned and slapped Brian on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Brian yelped in pain as his eyes were closed shut the minute he got that hard slap. He gritted his teeth with annoyance. His moment was ruined.

"Hey, what's the big-"

He was about to burst out at Paul then he blinked with confusion and turned to look around. The car disappeared, so did the beach.

"Idea?" The last word slipped out from his mouth. That was the sentence he was _supposedly_ intended to say.

But there was no need to say that.

"So I finally wake you up then?"

It wasn't the girl who was sitting next to him. Instead, it was his tag team partner and best friend, Paul London.

The young man with golden brown hair raised his eyebrow and look around him again. All he could see was the people standing up from their seats, some walking past with bags in hand.

But the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Hello!" said Paul, snapping his fingers in his ears to get his attention. "Earth to Brian! We have to go now."

"Huh? What?"

"We're here in San Francisco."

He was utterly confused by this but then his mind quickly picked up what Paul was saying.

"Oh, we're finally here!"

"Yes! That's what I _said_," said Paul. "Where have you been?"

Brian laughed nervously. "I guess I was knocked out cold."

Paul grinned at him. "Yeah, I figured that. Come on sleepy head, let's go."

Brian rubbed his eyes and then took off his seat belt and got up from his aisle seat to take out their bags from the luggage compartment above them. Soon the two men would descend down the steel steps as they depart from the plane.

"That was some nap you took there, huh?" Paul asked when he placed his gym bag over his shoulder.

The corners of his mouth were raised as Brian couldn't help but to think back about the dream he just had of Ashley, the girl he was falling in love with. He shook his head to himself and grinned softly.

"You have no idea."

**I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed working on it lol! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Ashley's Date?

**Thanks to xAttitudex, rory21 and Cheryl for the reviews for chapter 1. They are very much appreciated. Sorry for the late update! Blame writer's block, lol. This is a short update I made. Please review and tell me what you think (I hope it's okay lol) Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 – Ashley's Date?**

Brian was adjusting his wrist pad around his right wrist as he was getting ready for the upcoming tag match against The World's Greatest Tag Team. The colour and design of his wrist pad would match his red ring attire. Once he made sure that it was properly fitted, he took his last sip of the Mountain Dew and then, still sitting on the bench, made a perfect shot as soda can was thrown straight into the trash bin that was over across by the locker room door.

"That's a three point!" said Paul. "And the crowd goes wild!"

They imitated a cheer that a crowd would make and broke down into laughter.

"And the Kendrick team wins the trophy!"

"Okay, I think that's enough."

Brian gave Paul a playful punch on the shoulder and their childlike fun would be interrupted when a voice broke in.

"Did I happen to ruin the fun or what?"

They looked up and grinned at the dirty blonde diva. Brian on the other hand, couldn't help but to in a simple daze for a moment his eyes would be upon the face of their valet, Ashley Massaro.

"Nah, we're just fooling around," said Paul.

Ashley chuckled a bit. "So you ready to go out there?"

"Oh absolutely, right Brian?"

Brian grinned. "Well you know, we're always ready."

She beamed. "Good, let's go."

Ashley grinned as she went for the door which was then opened for her.

"Thanks Brian."

How he has fallen for her smile so much!

"Yeah man, thanks for being such a gentleman."

Brian couldn't help but to laugh. "I didn't open the door for you too!"

Paul shrugged. "Oh well, too bad. You just did."

Brian let out a frustrated sigh but in a fun manner as he followed behind them and they head through the corridors on their way to the curtain area.

"Hey Ash!"

They turned to see the brunette diva, running up to them.

"Oh hey."

"Sorry to keep you guys back," she began between breaths. "But your phone rang."

"Oh well can you hold it for me please? I really have to go now."

"Okay sure."

"Thanks Mickie."

Mickie nodded, wish the high flying duo good luck before disappearing to the next corridor.

"Alright you guys," Ashley grinned. "It's time to rock and roll!"

* * *

The crowd was up to their feet when a rock song got them hyped up as the high flying team made their entrance alongside with Ashley between the two of them. She had on a smile filled with confidence that her boys would make it out to the top. The punk diva would do her usual introduction of the two guys one tither side of her; before helding her arms straight out to point to the ring; which would be the team's cue to speed down the steel ramp with Ashley catching up with them. Brian and Paul slid under the first rope and would get up in an instant and went over to separate turnbuckles as to made their own pose before the thousands eyes of people in the arena. Then they would turn to each other as they would usually do to signal each other in order to perform a back flip from the turnbuckle simultaneously. Brian and Paul certainly know how to make an entrance that could wow the fans every Monday night. As their entrance theme started to fade from the speakers, they removed off their vests and handed them to Ashley. 

"Go get them guys," she whispered to them with a wink.

They smirked in return and then Ashley went under the ropes as she left the ring and stood by ringside. Brian watched her leave and a smile appeared on his face.

"Brian?" Paul would whisper to him.

"Huh?"

"The match is over here?"

"Oh sorry."

The two teams would then exchange words to one other as to discuss any strategy that they would come to win the match. Soon Paul and Brian gave each other a high five before Paul got to the apron, leaving Brian to go head to head against the African American wrestler Shelton Benjamin, one half of the World's Greatest Tag Team as the bell finally sounded to signal the start of the match.

* * *

The match was over in almost ten minutes and the high flying team and Ashley were walking up the steel ramp with the loud rock music booming in their ears and the echoes from joyous cheers would follow them as the trio was heading to the backstage area. The trio was whooping with joy as they have captured a victory over the cocky duo when Brian executed the Sliced Bread Number Two onto Charlie Haas for the win. 

"That was amazing you guys!" said Ashley as she complimented on their performance. She had an arm around each neck of the two men and exchanging smiles to them. "Especially you, Brian!"

Brian giggled softly and didn't say a word. He likes it every she would compliment him on his craft.

"Oh yeah," said Paul and turned to Brian with a smile. "Way to go, man."

"Thanks," Brian beamed.

"Hey, I don't know about you two," Paul grinned. "But I'm craving for some pizza tonight!"

"Me too," Brian joined in with a laugh. "What to come hang with us, Ash?"

"I would love to but I can't. I have other plans."

"Oh alright then. Well we'll see you on Thursday at the house show right?"

Paul slapped Brian on the back of his head but in a playful way.

"Of course she'll be there. She's our number one supporter!"

Their laughter would be echoed along the corridor as they head back to their locker room area.

"So true," Ashley grinned. "Well I have to go now, Mickie's waiting for me. I'll see you guys at the hotel."

"Okay," said Paul. "Have a good time!"

"Oh I will," Ashley beamed. "And you guys better behave yourselves."

"Don't we always?" Paul joked.

With her arm still around his neck, the punk diva got Paul into a playful chokehold while Paul was pretending to be gagging and sticking his tongue out. While his best friend was goofing around with her, Brian couldn't help but to have his eyes on Ashley. She was different from all the other divas from the locker room. She wouldn't strive to be someone she's not or try to look like some super model that you would find on the cover of a magazine. Ashley has a great heart in accomplishing her goals and she would work hard on making them come true so to prove to everyone that she could do anything once she set her mind to it. She was definitely no 'Lita wannabe' as people would call her. She was just being real true self.

* * *

Brian and Paul were heading out of the arena with baggage in hand as they head toward their rental car at the parking lot. 

"So where do you think we should go? Dominoes or Papa John's?"

"Paul, what difference does it make? Pizza is pizza."

"Wrong! You cannot tell me that they both taste the same!"

Brian cracked up with laughter. "True. Well any one is alright with me. It doesn't matter."

"Okay, so if we go to Dominoes…" Paul began with deep thought. "We could get that ooey gooey cheesy breadsticks with marinara sauce. But if we go to Papa John's, we could have that spicy, juicy, tenderlicious buffalo wings..."

Paul was a in a bit of daze for a moment. His eyes would glitter dreamily by the thought of the tasty choice of side items.

"You can't decide, can you?" Brian asked in a knowingly manner.

"No," Paul retorted with a sigh. "Why do they have to be so damn good?!"

Brian laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "They have to get us addicted. That's how fast food services work."

"Well they sure did a good job at it," Paul laughed.

Brian joined in the laughter but then something caught his eyes and then he stopped.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

But he doesn't need to get his question answered since he was now looking in his best friend's direction.

"Hey, it's Ashley."

"And…" Brian paused with a shock look on his face. "What is he doing here?"

They saw Ashley with a man in his red shirt and jeans. His messy black hair would be covered with a baseball cap. Brian knew the man well for he was also in the wrestling business. But he wasn't part of the Monday night roster.

"Well what do you know," Paul said with a grin. "It's Camron."

Brian glared at bewilderedly. "Who?"

"Camron," Paul repeated. "Camron Maximo. That's his full name."

Brian turned back only to have his eyes onto the man again who was talking and laughing with the punk diva as he was opened the door courteously for Ashley to go into his jeep.

"From the looks of it," Paul continued. "I think they are going out."

Brian felt like his heart would sink down further by the sight of her with someone else. Could this be true?

_Ashley's on a date with CM Punk?_


	3. Meet CM Punk

**Thanks to xAttitudex, rory21 and xFireSpritex for the reviews. You three rock! Yeah I know it's been a while since it's been updated and I apologise for that! Lol. Reviews are appreciated. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – Meet CM Punk**

The image of the dirty blonde diva going out with someone he barely knew had stuck in his head ever since that night. Brian couldn't help but to think about it. Could it be that Ashley was dating with the wrestler of extreme? And if so, for how long? There were so many questions dancing around in his head that he just needed to know.

He started to wonder if Ashley was going to appear for breakfast. Either she was still asleep in her room or she had forgotten about meeting them at the restaurant, which she never did before.

_She looked so happy with him…. _

That thought of the beautiful dirty blonde with someone else made him feel a little down….

"Brian?"

"Yes?" Brian asked in a mindless manner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really _really_ sure?"

"Yes Paul I'm fine. Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh I don't know…because you're pouring juice into your cornflakes?"

Brian blinked and looked down at this bowl and saw that his cornflakes were drenched with freshly squeezed orange juice. His eyes grew wider with confusement about it came out to be like this until Brian looked at the item he was holding in his hand at that point and discovered that it was his juice glass and _not _the milk jug.

"Oh crap!" said Brian and slapped his hand onto his forehead.

"Just as I thought," said Paul matter-of-factly. "That's why I asked."

Brian groaned and called for the waitress. The waitress came over to their table with a tray in her hand.

"Yes sir?"

"Can I get a next bowl of cornflakes please? I poured juice in it by accident."

The waitress looked at his bowl and chuckled. "Sure, no problem. Would you like a next refill as well?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

The waitress picked up the bowl of the 'orange soup' and the glass and placed it onto the tray and walked away.

"Well, that's an unusual start to the morning," said Paul. "I'm so glad I came with you."

"Shut up," said Brian and laughed. "I wasn't paying attention." 

"Yeah, I notice. Something on your mind?"

"Well yeah kinda. It's about-"

"Good morning you two."

Brian stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard a familiar voice that made his heart want to jump out of his chest. He could feel his cheeks tingling now…

"Morning Ash," Paul beamed.

"Good Morning," said Brian, flashing out a big grin.

Ashley gave them a kiss on the cheek, which made the blonde-haired superstar blushed when the tender lips touched his left cheek gently. Brian thought that he was lucky that he didn't topple off his chair the minute she had done so.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ashley. "I got back to the hotel later than I expected."

"That's okay," said Paul. "You must have had a lot of fun, right?"

"I sure did," Ashley grinned. "So what are you guys having?"

"Well for me, an omelette, a croissant, bacon and banana bread."

"Cool. And what you having Brian?

"Cornflakes. But I'm getting a next bowl….just had an accident a second ago, it's a long story."

Ashley raised a brow at him with perplexity. "Okay?"

"To make this story short he wasn't paying attention," said Paul.

"Uh huh right," said Ashley and chuckled. "Well I'm off to the buffet table."

"Oh wait before you go," said Brian. "What drinks do you want us to get?"

"I'll take an orange juice and a hot chocolate. Thanks."

"Sure."

Brian looked back as he watched her walking towards the buffet table. That smile on her face made his day. He could still see the dirty blonde curls swaying from side to side as she looked at the variety of choices that were offered at the long table.

"Brian?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Breakfast alert."

"Huh? Oh right." Brian beamed at the waitress when she came back with the orders. "Thank you very much. Can we get a hot chocolate and another glass of orange juice? There is a woman coming here to join us."

"Okay sure," said the waitress and left from the table. Brian turned back to his bowl once more.

"I hope you know what you're about to do now," said Paul and chuckled. 

"I know Paul I know," said Brian and laughed as he reached for the milk jug and poured out the milk into the bowl and soon started to eat. Ashley returned to the table with her plate of food and got into her seat.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ashley asked as she started to cut her pancakes.

"Well we haven't really planned anything big," said Paul.

"We were thinking about hanging out by the pool," said Brian.

"Sounds relaxing," said Ashley.

"Yeah," Brian grinned. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked by the way she was eating.

"So Ash, tell us. Were you on a date last night?"

That was the same question that Brian wanted to know for himself. He looked at her and waited for an answer.

"Yeah I was."

Instantly as she said it, the words became a hard blow to his heart. She was on a date after all. She had confirmed it. Brian could see himself sinking even lower than before.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked with her brow raised with wonderment at Paul.

"Maybe I'm psychic?"

Ashley scoffed in a playful manner. "Yeah right Paul. Come on how do you know?"

"We saw you at the parking lot after the show."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes we did," Brian answered. He tried to shake off whatever feeling he had right now for another question he wanted to ask her. "Are you and CM Punk dating?"

Ashley flushed a bit and then a smile formed on her lips and nodded. "Yes."

Another hard blow…

"Excuse me Miss. I have drinks for you."

Ashley turned to the waitress and beamed. "Oh thank you."

"You're welcome," said the waitress and placed the drinks down on the table before leaving their table once more.

"So you guys are dating?" Paul asked. "That's an interesting bit of news."

Brian continued to eat his cereal in silence while Ashley giggled at Paul's answer.

"Well we're starting to anyway. Last night was our first."

"How was it?"

"It was a blast! We went to watch a movie…"

Brian listened as she went on about her first date. The thought of Ashley dating someone else had gotten into his head as he started to peel the aluminum foil off the little plastic bowl, containing the grape jelly.

_What makes him so great? What does she see in him?_

Wait a minute. Was he, Brian Kendrick jealous? Was he jealous of the superstar of extreme?

Maybe he was. He hadn't known CM Punk that well since they both work in different brands. But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't get to know him sooner or later.

"Hey B, you okay?"

Brian snapped himself out of his thoughts and turned to Ashley and smiled.

"Yeah of course, never been better."

Ashley and Paul exchanged looks with each other and then they turned back to Brian who was confused about what went on.

"What?"

"Do you like those eggs sweet or what?"

Brian looked at Paul and wondered if he was trying to be funny until he looked at his plate and his eyes opened up wide in astonishment. His toast was bare while his scrambled eggs had been topped off with grape jelly.

Paul laughed. "If that's how you wanted them, all you have to do is to ask either one of us to pass the sugar."

Brian slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Oh geez…"

Ashley chuckled while he blushed with embarrassment after making such a fool out of himself. It seemed like his morning had not start off so well.

_What to go. You've just made yourself look like an idiot in front of her…._

---------------

Brian went up to the room to get his cell phone that he had forgotten on the bedside table. He slipped the small device into his pocket and headed for the door but then stopped to take a look at his reflection. He checked to make sure that he looked at his best before heading to town.

And of course, he wanted to look at his best for her.

"Alrighty then," said Brian and made a nod to himself in the mirror. "I'm ready to roll."

Brian left the room and locked the door behind him with a smile on his face. Ashley was going to hang out with him for the day. What could be better?

He walked through the corridor as he made his way to the elevator. As he got there, Brian stopped abruptly when heard someone calling him from behind and turned to see who it was. It was that same man who he saw with Ashley the other night at the parking lot. He wore black swimming trunks on and had a towel draped over his shoulder.

"You must be Brian," he said and held out his hand. "We meet at last."

Brian looked down at his hand and made a faked a smile for him and shook it firmly.

"So we have."

"I watched the tag match last night. You were awesome by the way."

"Thanks."

"Ashley has told all about you and Paul." 

"Has she really?" Brian asked, a bit surprised to learn that she had done so.

"Yep," said the man and pushed a button. "She also told me that you three have been together for almost two years, am I right?"

"Oh yeah that's right," Brian said truthfully and grinned. As he thought about it for himself, he thought it was amazing about how much time that he had known Ashley. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she had entered into his life. 

"Awesome. Well I'm heading out to the pool now so I'll catch ya later. Nice meeting you though."

"Yeah nice meeting you too."

"Tell Ashley I said hi." As he said this, a ping was sounded and the elevator opened.

"Sure thing," said Brian.

"Thanks dude, see ya."

The dark haired man stepped into the elevator and disappeared behind the closed doors. Brian's plastered smile dropped immediately and was replaced with a frown. He had just met CM Punk in person.

"_Thanks dude_," he mocked. "Whatever."


	4. Shopping and Making Evening Plans

**Thanks to all who made reviews to chapter 3! You guys rocks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – Shopping and Making Evening Plans**

The whole of the afternoon was spent on shopping, thanks to Ashley. The boys ended up carrying her bags but at the same time, they had fun.

"Is this our last stop?" Paul asked as they stopped outside a shoe store. "I think our arms are gonna fall off in any second."

Ashley laughed. "I haven't made a thought about that yet. I mean we haven't checked the whole town, have we?"

"Ash, with bags like these," Brian began to say with a knowing look on his face. "People will think we've already checked the _whole _town."

"I guess you're right," Ashley said with a giggle. "Okay after this one, we're heading back to the hotel."

"Praise the Lord!" Paul exclaimed.

The threesome laughed and then stepped into the store. Fifteen minutes later they came out and Ashley had a big smile on her face.

"Finally I got a new pair of combat boots!"

"So?" Paul began to say.

"So we can finally go back to the hotel," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes.

"Just checking," Paul chuckled.

"Let's get a pizza before we go," said Brian. "I'm starving."

"Me too," said Ashley. "Pepperoni's on me!" 

"With extra cheese," Brian added.

"Of course!" Ashley beamed. "And mushrooms as well, Paul?"

"You can turn the pizza into a mushroom pie for all I care. I just want to get to the hotel!" 

They laughed.

"I'm sure you just as hungry as we are now," said Brian.

"Well maybe I am just a little," said Paul. He caught their looks at him and then retorted, "Okay okay I'm starving to death, happy?"

"Good," Ashley giggled. "Now let's find the nearest pizza place before Paul gets worse."

"I think I saw one down at the street we've passed to get here," said Brian.

"Oh cool. Let's go there then."

Then they turned back to the direction from where they came as they walked along the street.

"Brian, we seriously need to start charging Ashley for carrying her bags."

Brian laughed. "Yeah I think so too!" 

"How much?" Ashley asked with a playful smirk.

Paul went deep into thought for a minute. "Let's see. The charge will be made for each bag including the small ones…so we have about twenty? So your bill comes up to…ten thousand dollars!"

"Ten thousand whazza?" Ashley said with a look of shock on her face.

"It's five hundred per bag if you're wondering."

Ashley sighed. "There's goes getting a new tattoo."

"Ah well there's always the lottery," said Brian.

"You guys are terrible!" 

"We know," the boys said in unison. Then the three laughed together as they went down the streets with Ashley walking between them. Brian looked across at the dirty blonde and her smile was still there. He couldn't help but to think how cute she looked when she smiled.

---------

They finally arrived back to their hotel as they went through the lobby.

"Do you guys smell that?" Paul asked.

"Smell what?" Brian asked him.

"The smell of home! We're finally here at last!

Brian chuckled while Ashley made a playful roll of the eyes.

"Whatever Paul," Ashley said and laughed.

They were heading towards the elevator when a voice called the dirty blonde's name from behind and this prompted Ashley to stop and turn around and Paul and Brian did the same…and Brian's smile turn disappeared from his face and a frown had taken its place when a man walked up towards them.

_Oh great, he's here…_

"Oh hey CM!" Ashley grinned. "What's up?"

"I just got back from training a while ago. Looks like you guys have done a lot today."

CM looked down at the bags that Ashley and the boys were carrying and Ashley chuckled at this.

"Yeah. Most of the stuff belongs to me."

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Paul asked him.

"I think so," said CM with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Paul!" said Ashley. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Not too bad," said CM. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great thanks," Ashley said with a smile. "Oh I just want to say that I had a really good time with you last night."

"I had a good time with you as well," said CM. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

Brian made a roll of the eyes but they didn't seem to notice this.

"Sure! Is tonight okay? I don't have any plans then."

Brian made a slight shake of his head. _Tell her no. Tell her no._

"Sounds great, yeah tonight is fine."

_You're supposed to say no you idiot!_

"Awesome!" said Ashley. "Well see ya tonight."

"Alright," said CM with a smile. Then he turned to the two men. "Well it's good to see you both. Nice to meet you Paul." 

"Yeah same here with you," said Paul. He was going to put out his hand out to him but then he forgot that he couldn't and rolled his eyes at this with annoyance.

"I would have shaken your hand now but as you can see, I got my hands full. Blame Ash for that."

CM laughed. "That's okay."

"What about Brian?" Ashley asked.

Brian made a smirk at the mention of his name.

_Yeah, what about me?_

"Oh, didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ashley asked with bewilderment as she looked at the brown haired man.

"We met this morning at the same floor you guys are staying at."

"Really?" Paul turned to him. "Is that true?"

"Yeah Bri, you met him?"

"Uh yeah," said Brian.

"And you didn't tell us?" Ashley asked with disbelief.

"I guess it must have slipped out of my mind."

Ashley made 'how could it?' look and Brian simply shrugged.

"Well I'm going to get a bite to eat," said CM. "So I'll see you around eight?"

"Sounds perfect!" said Ashley.

"Alright see ya then."

"Bye."

CM turned and went to the restaurant. Ashley and Paul turned to face Brian.

"What?" Brian asked.

"You know what," said Ashley and gave him a slap on his shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! Especially me!" 

"So I forgot about mentioning it," said Brian with a laugh. "Is that a big deal?" 

"No but still I would like to know about it. So what do you guys think of him?"

"Well he is a cool guy," said Paul.

"And what about you Brian? Since you met him before Paul did, I'm sure you must have something to add!" 

But he didn't have anything to say about him. Not about his personality anyway.

"He's okay," was all Brian could came up with.

"Okay?" Ashley scoffed. "That's it? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Well you want my thoughts on him so there you have it. What more do you want?"

"There's gotta be something other than okay!"

"We didn't talk for that long anyway. I haven't had much thought about him."

It was true, he didn't. He only jumped to one conclusion that he wouldn't like CM Punk one bit. Reason being was that he was dating Ashley.

"Oh well," said Ashley. "At least you guys met him so that's what matters."

Soon they got to the elevator and went in. Brian had one thing in his mind that Paul and Ashley didn't know about.

_There's no way I'm gonna let him win. Oh no. Not if I can't help it!_

**Next chapter: Brian starts a secret mission to spy on Ashley and CM on their second date. But little does he know that he's been followed by Paul. **


	5. Brian's Secret Mission

**A/N: I would like to thank xAttitudex, TorriexJohn and rory21 for the reviews. You three ROCK! Lol. Please keep them coming! Happy reading! Sorry for the ****long**** wait!**

**Chapter 5 – Brian's Secret Mission**

He had it all planned out already. He was prepared to go on his mission. The only thing he had to do was to come up with an excuse of why he was heading out of the hotel.

Well it wasn't an excuse. It was more of a lie.

Brian picked up his black draw string bag from the chair as he thought about lying to Paul about his whereabouts. He didn't want to but then he knew what Paul would say if he told him where he was intending on doing and he knew without a doubt that he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Hey Paul…" Brian began to say. Paul was busily being buried into the mystery novel. He lowered it from his eyes as to turn his attention to Brian.

"Yeah man?" Paul asked.

"I'm just going to the…supermarket downtown. You need anything there?"

"A soda would be good. Oh and pretzels too. Paul grinned and then his smile suddenly dropped. "But wait a minute. I thought we've agreed that we're going to head out for tacos."

"Oh yeah…"

Brian had forgotten that they had planned to go there since this morning.

"I'll just go and fetch them afterwards," he said with a quick nod of the head.

"Or how about this idea," as Paul said this, he closed the book and put it on his bedside table. "I'll go with you."

"NO!"

Paul raised a brow at him. Brian had to think of something fast or Paul would be very suspicious of him.

"Uh I mean…I don't want to stop you from reading. I mean you've been reading for the whole afternoon and you haven't put it down yet! And you're halfway through it now aren't you? That book must have been exciting!" 

"Well it is actually," said Paul with a grin.

"I'll tell you what. I'll call you when I get there okay and I'll tell you what they have and order it for you."

"Are you sure? I think it would be much better if-"

"It's not a problem at all!" Brian retorted with a smile. "Really."

Paul made a shrug. "Okay then."

"So you're going to have to find your way back again?" Brian asked. "In the book I mean."

"Oh well that's not hard. I made to page 305." Paul grinned.

"Awesome. Well see ya later."

"Alright."

Brian head to the door and as he turned back, Paul was back to reading again. He stepped out of the room with a smirk on his face.

_So far so good._

------------

Brian got to the lobby and as soon as he reached the lounge, he saw Ashley and stopped. He couldn't help but to stare. She looked good in her jeans and a baby blue halter top. Her hair was up in a long ponytail. He smiled as he admired her beauty.

But then there was _him_. Brian frowned at the sight of CM Punk with her. They were talking and laughing. Hoping that Ashley didn't see him, Brian paced across to seat on a chair and quickly took a comic from his bag and opened it to hide his face behind it. He was holding the _Spiderman _comic upside down but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was reading it anyway.

He could hear bits of the conversation and the last bit would prepare him to go on with his mission as he had planned it.

"So if you're ready we can go now."

"Of course I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go."

Brian lowered the comic a little from his face to take a peep. They were heading out of the lounge and out towards the lobby. He smirked.

_Perfect. Now is my chance. _

He got up and began to follow them. He was good at being sneaky. They didn't suspect a thing yet.

But what he didn't suspect was someone seeing him supposedly 'reading' and then all of a sudden, decided to get up and walk away behind Ashley and her date.

"What in the world is he doing?" Paul asked himself as he scratched his head. He began to pick up the pace so he could catch up to him.

--------------------

Brian found a good hiding place in the parking lot of the pizzeria. The bush was big enough to hide his whole body. Once he was bending down then he would be fine. Since Ashley and CM were sitting near the window, spying should be easy as pie for Brian.

He made adjustments of his binoculars it so he could see through clearly. He looked into them and he could Ashley and saw the dirty blonde taking a bite out of her pizza. CM Punk was smiling as he took a sip of his drink.

Brian lowered the binoculars from his eyes and made a smirk. "So far so good."

He looked into them again and Ashley was chewing slowly and then she was drinking through a straw.

"She looks so cute when she eats," said Brian with a chuckle. "And what is he doing? He's rolling up his slice? Who the hell would waste his time to do that? Just eat the freakin' slice already!"

CM did and it was a big bite at that.

"Oh good grief. Now he's treating like it's a taco now? Unbelievable…."

"Since when have you become a secret agent?"

Brian let out a scream and suddenly stood up to his feet without thinking. He turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Paul?!"

"And hello to you too," said Paul. "I thought you were going to the supermarket."

"Uh yeah I am," Brian lied. "I was just looking for something."

"In the bush?"

"Yeah I dropped my pen there...and here it is!"

Brian pulled out a blue pen out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"Okay…so you've spend ten minutes looking for a pen that's not working anymore…in the bush?"

"I didn't spend ten minutes," Brian protested. "And who said this pen isn't working?"

"Is it the one with the wrong pen cover?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not working. You borrowed a pen from me today because yours wasn't working remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Paul folded his arms. "So you've wasted your time for something that's useless?"

"I guess I have," said Brian with a nervous laugh.

"Oh look who we have here," said Paul, looking away. "It's Ash."

Brian turned around to see her talking to CM.

"Oh really?" Brian said as if he didn't know she was there. "Oh yeah…so she is."

The two men were now watching the dirty blonde who seemed to be enjoying herself with her date. He felt a little sad to see this.

"You were spying on her weren't you?"

"Yes," said Brian, who was obviously wasn't aware of his answer.

"You were spying on her?!"

"Yeah….I mean no!"

"Too late," Paul retorted. "I saw you hiding behind the bush for ten minutes now according to my watch…so I was right all along. You were _spying_!"

Brian sighed. "Okay you got me. But I have my reason."

"And that is?"

"I just wanted to make sure that she's okay."

"She's doing fine man. Look at her. No seriously just look."

Brian turned to look at her once more. She was talking away and appeared to be laughing at some joke that CM was telling her. He was starting to wonder if Ashley really liked CM more than him. It would be a heartbreaking if that was true.

"Come on let's go," said Paul.

He didn't want to go but then he felt that it would be best. So he took one last look at Ashley before he turned to walk away from the parking lot.

"By the way," Brian began as he looked at Paul and raised his brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you this," Paul pulled out a wallet from his pocket and made a smirk.

Brian's jaw suddenly dropped and he slapped his forehead. "I forgot my wallet?!"

"Yes you did," said Paul matter of factly. "You left it on the bedside table. Next time make sure you have it or you'll get into trouble with the cashier."

"Gotcha," said Brian with a nervous laugh and took it. "Thanks."

"Well now that we're both out here, are the tacos still on?" Paul asked. "Or do you want to stay at your favorite hang out place?"

Brian let out a laugh. "Trust me Paul. I would rather be anywhere but here."

"Good," said Paul with a chuckle. "Then let's go"

As they got on the pavement, Brian turned to the window once more. She was unaware of Brian and Paul being at the parking lot for she was having a good time with another guy. When he could not longer see the pizzeria, Brian turned away and shoved his hands into his pocket. As he looked ahead of him and strolled alongside with his best friend, the beautiful image of her smile was still etching on his mind.


	6. Number One Contenders

**Thanks to TorriexJohn, rory21, xscandal, xAttitudex and xFireSpritex for the reviews. Here is the update at last! Lol. Hope you enjoy this one. It's short but I'll make the next one longer, don't worry lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6 – Number One Contenders**

"You ready Brian?" Paul asked, looking across at his tag team partner on Monday night.

"Of course I am. You have any idea what tonight is? This is the chance where we can finally get a shot at the tag team gold!"

That was true. Tonight there were going to face The Highlanders and if Brian and Paul could win this, then they would become the number one contenders of the world tag team gold.

"I know," said Paul with a grin. "We have done so much to get to where we are right now. I have absolute faith that we can and we will tag champs again."

Brian couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought. How great that would be…to called as 'one half of the tag champions' once again.

"Damn it's been a while hasn't it? He asked Paul. "Remember our time back in Smackdown?"

"Yeah…the good 'ol memories," said Paul with a chuckle. "You remember when me, you and Ash go against Mercury, Melina and Nitro?"

Of course Brian remembered that very well. One year ago, back in Smackdown, the threesome teamed up for the first time in a mixed tag match against MNM. He remembered that he, Paul and Ashley won that match after Ashley used her finishing move the 'Starstruck' to score the pinfall.

"Sure, I remember that…Ash was amazing wasn't she?" Brian asked with a smile.

"She really was," Paul agreed. "Who knows? Maybe the three of us get to team up again."

"Yeah maybe." But there was an answer that Brian really wanted to say:

_I hope so._

"Who are you guys referring to?"

Brian turned to look at the dirty blonde and then a smile grew wider.

"Oh we were just talking about you," said Paul.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Unless there's another Ashley Massaro in this building that we don't know about?" Paul rolled his eyes.

Ashley laughed at Paul's use of sarcasm and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "There's only one Ashley and you're looking at her!"

"Yep," said Brian with a chuckle. "The Ashley we all know and love."

Love. He had no idea why he was so stuck on that word. It was only just a normal word of the English language. Right?

"I couldn't agree with you more," was Paul's voice, snapping Brian out of his thoughts at last.

Ashley beamed. "Aw you guys! So why were you guys talking about me, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh we're just talking about our time back in Smackdown," said Brian with a chuckle. "You know our first mix tag match together."

"Oh yeah I remember." Ashley grinned. "I had fun kicking Melina's ass."

"Ashley did great back then didn't she?" Paul asked Brian.

"Of course. Absolutely," said Brian with a smile.

"Aw you guys are so sweet!" Ashley gushed and laughed. "Anyway are you ready to go? The match is up next."

"Yes we are ready!" said Paul.

"Let's go and run this show!" said Brian with a grin.

--------

Almost eight minutes had past and Brian was falling unconscious when Robbie was giving him the sleeper hold. The pressure had been applied and it proved to be too great.

Everything around him started to fade until he reached at a point where blackness was going to swallow his sight. He could still hear the crowd in the background….

And then he heard claps. And then the claps got louder and louder.

"Come on Brian!" he heard Paul yelling from the apron.

Then Brian heard another voice. It sounded like it came from the outside and from then on, he knew where it was coming from.

"Come on Brian! You can do it!" 

Suddenly a boost of energy erupted in his body and soon his eyesight was slowing coming back to him. Though he couldn't see clearly just yet, he managed to see a fuzzy image of a girl who was looking on from the outside.

"Come on Brian! Come on!"

Her cheer was the strength that he needed to get out of the situation. He fought with all of his might and finally he got out of the sleeper hold and eventually, he got the upperhand in the match.

After seeing that Rory was coming into the ring, Paul rushed in and drop kicked him out to the floor. As Paul disappeared from the ring, Brian had his arm secured around his neck, as he was about to do his finishing move. He made a yell as he ran up the corner turnbuckle. As he was performing a backflip in the air, Robbie was driven back-first down to the mat, at the same time when Brian landed.

He went for the cover and after getting the three count, Brian was shocked yet he was pleased that he got the pinfall which could mean only one thing.

"We're the number one contenders!" Paul yelled with excitement. "Yes!"

"We did it!" Brian and held his hand high to Paul with a grin.

"Yeah!" Paul whooped with a grin and gave his tag partner a slap to response to the high five.

"Ow, not so hard Paul!" Brian moaned as he shook his hand as if he had just touched the hot pot on the stove.

"Quit whining," said Paul with a roll of the eyes.

"That was totally awesome!" Ashley jumped in between them and hooked both arms around each of the man's shoulder and looked at them. "You were great!"

Brian felt a slight tingle on his cheeks when Ashley had her arm on his shoulder. He couldn't help but to not smile at this. His stomach made a jolt when he caught her eyes looking at him.

"What?"

"What you mean what?" Ashley asked with a giggle. "You! You were amazing Mr. Kendrick! That Sliced Bread Number Two was fan-rocking-tastic!"

"Wow is that a new word of the day?" Brian asked with a chuckle.

"Yes it is!" Ashley laughed. "And what I said is true!"

"Oh well thanks for…."

Suddenly, he felt like time froze on him. And so did his brain.

Something soft and warm had just been pressed against his right cheek. His hand was now on that same cheek, that exact spot where she kissed him.

_Did she just…._

It seemed surreal to him but then and again, it seemed too good to be surreal.

He smiled and let out a content sigh as he fell back first on the mat.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked as both he and Ashley looked down to check on him.

"Yeah," said Brian with a chuckle. "I think I'm a little tired."

"I'm sure you are," said Ashley with a giggle.

From that moment, he thought that her beauty had glowed through that sweet smile of hers. He smiled back.

He was on cloud nine and there was no doubt in that.

**Next chapter:**** Brian confesses his feelings for Ashley to Paul and then asks for advice.**


	7. Seeking for Advice

**A/N: Thanks to ****xFireSpritex****, ****xscandal****, ****xAttitudex****, ****rory21**** and ****I Love-Hate him**** for the reviews. Hope you'll enjoy another short chapter. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 7 – Seeking for Advice**

Focusing on the television before him, Brian was watching a movie and as it

was close to the end, the boy had just confessed his feelings for the girl he was in love with since forever. His feelings were eventually returned with a kiss and then walked hand in hand by the lake.

"_I wish I could do that," _Brian thought. But it seemed impossible to do though. He sighed.

He wanted to tell Ashley how he felt for her but how?

What Brian really needed was advice.

And as he turned to his best friend who was currently in the middle of reading a good book, Brian knew right away just who to ask.

"Hey. . .Paul?"

"Yeah?" Paul still had his eyes glued to the novel.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's uh. . .about Ash."

Paul finally tore his eyes from the novel and turned his focus to Brian. "What about her?"

"Well. . .it's just that I need to. . .tell her something."

"What is it?"

Brian began to scratch the back. Paul could tell that he was nervous. Whatever he was going to say probably was what made him uncomfortable.

"Go on," Paul urged in a calm manner.

Brian breathed out a sigh before opening his mouth again to speak.

"I. . .I . . .sorta. . .kinda. . ." He sighed again before speaking rather quickly. "Okay I like her."

So he said it. It was out of his chest, finally.

"So you finally admit it."

"Come again?" Brian asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh you thought that I haven't noticed?" Paul's lips formed a smirk. "All those times you talked about her, the night you followed her and Punk on the date. . ."

"So wait. You mean you _knew_?"

Paul chuckled in amusement to see Brian's look of surprise. "Let's just say that I didn't pick up the signs until last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I just thought that I would wait until you say something. And now you have."

Brian nodded. "Yeah. . .so. . .I like Ashley but I'm sure of what I should do about it."

"You could tell her."

"But that's the thing. I can't tell her when she's dating Punk."

"Well you could still try. What have you got to lose?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't know. Her friendship?"

"She's not going to hate you for liking her," said Paul.

"But still now that I'm thinking about it. . .it might not worth telling her."

"If you keep it to yourself it's not going to worth anything at all" said Paul. "I know it sounds hard but believe me, it's better to get it out of your chest."

Brian nodded. "So you think I should tell her even though she's dating another guy?"

"Even so. Just tell her how you feel."

Brian nodded. There was one thing he was uncertain about though.

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way I do for her?" he asked.

"Well if she doesn't feel the same way then she doesn't. You can't force a girl to like you. The only how a girl will like you is if her feelings are genuine and are returned to you. That's the way love goes."

Brian nodded again. So much for asking for advice. "I think I gather that now. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Paul with a smile. "Well I'm going to sleep now. Are you?"

"Yeah," Brian answered but he muttered, "I guess I am."

"Good night Brian."

"'Night Paul."

"Just think about what I said, okay?"

"Okay."

Soon Paul was under the covers of his double and drifted to sleep minutes later. Brian however was still awake as he stared at the ceiling. His mind was still digesting Paul's words. So he was advised to tell Ashley his feelings.

What was the point in that?

Brian needed to do more than telling her. Then something else came to mind. Maybe there was something that he could do.

Instead of telling he liked her, why not_ show_ it?

Smirking at that idea, Brian slid under the covers and turned off the little lamp. He knew exactly what to do.

And he couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

**A/N: Sorry for making it too short lol. Writer's block is a pain. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
